deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary the "Death-Shooter"
"Kid, I do not care who or what you are...If there is a bounty, I take it. If I find the target, I kill it. Got it, pal?" - Zachary the "Death-Shooter" Zachary the "Death-Shooter" is an oc by Zinniax-13, part of a fan-fic called "The Death-Seeker: Turn of Death's fate." Backstory Zachary was a normal man in the west until a rogue group of bandits killed his wife and took his daughter and son away to become trained assassins. This left him empty and lead him to becoming filled with anger, seeking revenge on the ones who took away his normal life. This eventually lead him to becoming a super-soldier by joining the Death-Hunter Clan and volunteering for the test, which was a success. Gaining the nickname Zachary the "Death-Shooter", he was quite feared in the west, killing any bounty he finds with no remorse for mercy. He is the current leader of the clan and normally works for whoever has the most pay. or whoever will help him in getting his daughter and son back. Death Battle Ideas * Zachary the "Death-Shooter" vs Guts * Alucard (Hellsing) vs Zachary the "Death-Shooter" Possible Opponents *Deathstroke *Captain America *Deadpool *McCree *Erron Black Death Battle Info Personality Zachary is VERY ruthless and cruel, showing no mercy to anyone who gets in his way. He also has a very dark sense of humor, and often pulls quite scary jokes. He is quite cold, but deep inside, he is quite lonely, only wanting to make friends and rescue the ones he loves most. He truly wants to help out the world. Personal Info Name: Zachary Sinacard Age: 21 *Physical* 42 *Actual* Height: 6'02 Weight: 205 lbs Weapons/skills Superhuman Quickdraw: He can react and shoot his guns in a quickdraw 12 times better than the normal man. Above-Average Strength: He can lift up to 700 pounds with ease. Above-Average Durability: He can survive a lot of things most cannot. Healing-factor: He has a healing factor that can heal wounds at a rather quick pace. This is nullified as long as he's being hit, however. Death-Shooters Mk2: A duel set of duel-wield pistols that shoot rapid-fire energy-radiation shots that can be lethal if hit with a prolonged amount of them. They are loaded with radioactive-energy cells that run out rather quickly.but can easily be reloaded. Death-Slayer: A 6'05 ft giant broadsword that uses an energy blade that can cut more easily through objects that are filled with radiation. It is near-unbreakable and is quite light, allowing it to be swung easily. Energy Whip: He has an energy whip that can bind targets or lash with enough force to cause cuts, being more dangerous if there is radiation involved. K-2 "Death's-Day" Rifle: A sniper rifle that shoots radioactive-energy rounds that burst slightly on impact to inject radiation. This has a scope that works just as good as the better sniper rifles out there. It also runs on radiation cells, and runs out quickly. Death's Knives: A set of energy knives that can exploit pressure points. These are more dangerous if the target is filled with radiation. Nuclear-Overdrive *Absorbsa all the radioactive energt he has to go into this. *More durable. *Stronger. *Can fire radiation blasts as long as this form lasts. *Has a time limit, and can only last about 45 seconds. Feats Killed more than 1,500 targets in his life. Managed to frighten Death himself by glaring at him. Is quick enough to mow down dozens of enemies at once through his quickdraw. Has fought Death to a standstill. Flaws Blood-thirst almost always kicks in. HEAVILY reliant on radiation, which can backfire on himself. Lost against Nordica. VERY hot-headed and almost always takes risks. Mary Sue Score 28 Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Technology users Category:Hunters Category:The Herald Saga Combatants